As Constant as the Stars Above
by SapphiRubyCrys
Summary: Bella left Edward heartbroken when she found that she was pregnant with his child. When Ness turned 12, Bella told her about her father. Now she is 16 and has received a scholarship for a prestigious Music school in London. Ness desperately wants to meet him. What will happen? How will Edward react to this? How will Bella react? Check it out! This is my first fanfic. Go easy on me
1. I'm coming Daddy!

**Hey guys SaphhiRubyCrys here. This is my first Twilight fanfic.**

**Bella left Edward when she found out that she was pregnant with Renesmee. Edward was left heartbroken and now Nessie is 16yrs almost 17 and wants meet Edward. Mostly it is Nessie's pov otherwise mentioned.**

**Thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson :)**

Chapter 1

I'm coming Daddy

It's been 4 years since I found out about my father, Edward Cullen.

My mom, Bella Swan, and my father met in high school: 2nd year in Biology.

She was practically a part of his family. They had been dating for 4 years when mom found out that she was pregnant with me, She was 20 and my father was 21.(I think the number '4' has a very strong influence on my family).

She did not want to create problems for his career which was just building up, so she left. It absolutely broke her heart when she broke his heart. Kind of an odd thing to get your head around.

He's currently living in London with his family 'The Cullens & The Hales' and we're in Jacksonville with my grandparents.

I just got a scholarship in one of finest Music colleges in London. I'm going there to get to know my father. Its a good idea... I think.

"Sweetie are you ready?!" I heard mom call me. I am packing my bag as I am going to the airport to board my flight.

"Yeah coming mom!" I zipped up my bag.

Later at the airport, mom was lecturing me about my safety.

"Be careful, I don't want you to get into trouble. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah mom I'll be fine. You know me." I grinned at my overprotective mom.

"Yeah you're right. Anyway, eat well, don't talk to strangers. The whole thing...you got all your stuff right?"

"Mom." I could feel myself blushing. I got her chocolate brown eyes, and her blushes.

"Yeah right. sorry. Well, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too... a lot and I promise to take care of myself."

"Call me on daily basis."

"Sure. Love you mom."

"Love you too, my precious"

"Bye grandma, grandpa" I turned to my grandparents.

"Bye cupcake take care" Yep, it's so like my grandma Renee to call me cupcake.

"Yeah be happy and take care sweetheart" My grandpa Charlie was never good at expressing himself unlike grandma, so I was stunned when he said it without blushing.

"Sure Ok Bye I'll call when I reach London." This is it. I'm finally going to London. You see I already got a room in the Cullen's house (more like a Mansion). They kindly offered me a room in their house because I couldn't get any place to live in.

The college was under them, and Mrs Rosalie Cullen (my aunt) was the Head and she said that she didn't want to lose a talent like me. I blush at the thought.

I reached London at 8 in the morning and finally arrived at the Cullen's Mansion. It was absolutely beautiful. My mom used to live here with them. She told me that this was passed down through the generations.

I entered through the gates and there was a huge and beautiful fountain and at the sides many topiaries and many flower bushes.

I was greeted by a woman who had a beautiful heart shaped face. Just one look at her and I knew she was caring and kind. She is my grandmother Esme. Next to her was a pixie like woman who is shorter than me and I'm 5'5. I think she is my aunt Alice, mom's best friend.

"Hello dear I'm pleased to meet you." Esme said warmly.

" Thank you for accepting me and providing me a room to stay in Mrs Cullen." I said gratefully.

"Please dear call me Esme."

"Esme." I grinned.

"Hey I'm Alice and make sure you call me that because Mrs Hale makes me sound like I'm some old woman." she grinned. "No offence mom."

"None taken sweetie."

"Anyways introduce yourself, girl." Alice said.

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Williams. I'm 16yrs soon to be 17 and I'm from Jacksonville. I'm here on a scholarship in your college. I know I am too young to be in college, but I skipped through high school because the stuff was too easy." I grinned sheepishly. I love reading, cooking, painting and I play the piano and guitar. I like to wear simple clothes and I also like to style hair. My aim is to become a great singer and musician. It's an honour to meet both of you." I finished.

"Same here! You see in this mansion, besides me and mom, there are my two kids Annie Isabella Hale who is 6 years and William Jason Hale who is 8 years, he will come back from school at 12. There is my husband Jasper Hale, my father Carlisle Cullen, my big brother Emmett Cullen who was a famous baseball player and now a coach to the team, his wife Rosalie who is also Jasper's older sister and as you know your Head, their son Daniel Richard Cullen who is 14, he's in middle school and will come back at 5 in the evening and finally my twin brother Edward Cullen who manages business with Jasper ." When she said father's name my stomach flipped but I composed myself pretty soon. I think they noticed it and the fact that they added mom's name made me... I don't know how to express it.

"Um I'm sorry for intruding but can I ask a question?"

"You're going to ask why my brother is still single."

"Well yes excuse me for being nosy. You don't have to tell me."

"No its okay. You see my son is still heartbroken because his girlfriend, who he was going to propose to, broke up with him and left." Esme answered my question.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Well my poor son hasn't moved on...I worry about him so much. Anyway, enough about us. Why don't you settle down Nessie?"

"Thank you."

Both of them led me to a room which was way behind to the left of the staircase. It was gorgeous. ( I leave the imagination to you guys.)

"This belonged to my best friend Bella."

"Who?"

"Bella, Bella Swan she was the one who left my brother .I'm sure she had her reasons but still we all miss her so much."

"Oh." This was mom's room?

"After settling why don't you come down to the dining hall and you can have breakfast. I'm sure you're tired our housekeeper Alisa will show you the way."

"Thank you so much." I thanked them.

They left me to settle in and freshen up: time to hit the bathroom.

Esme's POV

Looking at Nessie... I just can't understand this feeling... like she was very close to me. I kind of felt this connection and she reminds so much of Edward when I look at her. Her features, her hair, her way of talking to me, gentleness, maturity even her brains... except the eyes and the way she blushes. Those things remind me of my darling daughter Bella. No, it can't be Bella.

Alice's POV

What is it about her? I can't help but feel like she's a part of our family. She reminds of both Edward and Bella. Her name is also like a mixture of both their parents. We'll see. The way she reacted when I mentioned Edward was also different though she composed herself fairly quickly. If she is my niece then I'll get the truth out of her one way or another.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**SapphiRubyCrys**

**xx**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**I forgot to write in the first chapter so here it is,  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful characters except Will, Annie and Dan.  
**

**Thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson :)**

Chapter Two

Meeting the Cullens

I finished taking a bath and pulled on a blue full hands top (which is my favourite). Alisa the housekeeper showed me the way to the dining hall. The room was huge, with a chandelier in the middle, below it was the dining table. The table was big enough for at least 15 people or so, the kind they show in old movies. Esme and Alice were sitting on either side of the table where my breakfast was laid. I greeted them and sat down to eat. It was absolutely delicious. It was like I'm floating in heaven. though it could never beat mom's cooking.

"Its really delicious Esme." I said gratefully

"Oh thank you dear. So how do you like your room? Is it comfortable?"

"Its more than enough. Thank you once again" Before Esme could even say a word, Alice answered in an annoyed tone.

"Sure, sure you should stop thanking us. You're our guest and we treat our guests like family."her pixie self squealed at me which was pretty amusing considering that she's older than me.

"Then take care of me."

"Yes. Of course, in return I want you to do something for me." I don't like her tone at all and I think I have a fairly good idea of what she wants.

"Be my Barbie doll." Thought so.

"Why?"

"Why!? Well, because you're cute!" she said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, well... alright." I answered defeated.

After finishing breakfast, I talked with Esme and I could see why whenever my mom mentioned Esme, her voice was filled with love and respect. Then I was dragged away by none other than Alice to play 'dress up Barbie'. I must say she has one heck of a wardrobe. Its as big as a room (no exaggeration). I was saved by two squeals coming from downstairs. I assumed it was Annie and Will who came running into Alice's room and hugged her legs.

"We're home mommy!"

"Welcome back sweethearts."

"Mommy who is this?" Annie's voice is so cute! She came up almost to my waist and has blond, wavy hair up to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Hi Annie and Will. My name is Renesmee"

"Ren... what?" Will's voice is filled with naughtiness. He is a little taller than his sister and has black spiky hair and hazel eyes.

"Renesmee but you can call me Nessie."

"Can we call you sister?" they asked at the same time and who say no to these sweety pies.

"Sure," I grinned.

After that we went to have lunch. Next I spent my time playing with them in their room. They already have dream, which is awesome.

Annie wants to be just like her mother while Will wants to be just like Emmett (No surprise there I guess. I think Jasper's character was too strict for kids.). They soon started fighting over me but when Annie started to cry, Will gave in and I could see how much he loves and cares for his sister.

* * *

Next I met Rosalie when she got home at noon. She was so beautiful that she took my breath away. I wonder how much more gorgeous she must have looked when she was younger.

"So you're Renesmee Williams."

"Yes its an honour to meet you Mrs Cullen." I wondered whether or not I should curtsey. I decided against it. She's not the Queen.

"Likewise. I hope you will not waste this opportunity to become successful in life."

"Of course."

"Hmm." she said simply. She studied me with narrowed eyes.

Then she greeted Esme and Alice and went to her room. My mom told me once that she had had a shaky beginning with her but soon became friends.

Emmett is a different story. He entered and gave his mother, sister and wife a big hug and then came to me. I was instantly crushed to pieces by his bear hug.

"Um Mr..Cul ..len I.. can't.. breathe." I gasped.

"Oh sorry girl, by the way, just call me Emmett or Em."

"Ok, Emmett... you can call me Renesmee." I offered.

"That's kind of a mouthful. How about May or Ene?"

"Um, what about Nessie?" May? Seriously?

"Oh great ." he grinned like a kid who got his birthday gifts. Mom was right. He definitely is strong and good different almost child like.

* * *

His son Daniel is yet again a different story.

It was the evening when I finally met him.

"Hey Dan. My name is Renesmee but you can call me Nessie. Its nice to meet you"

"Don't call me Dan like you know me, you loch ness monster."

"What?"

"If you want to be in my 'Ok' books you better not talk to me that much. I'm Mr Daniel Richard Cullen to you." Then he just walked away to his room. I could hear him scowling at Emmett when he asked how the club activities were.

"Uh." What did I do?

"Sorry about my grandson's rude behaviour my dear." Esme apologised.

"Yeah, He has too much of Rosalie in him. I wish he had gotten Em's sense of humour." She came and whispered to me and I couldn't agree more. I think history is repeating itself.

* * *

Around 7 I met my grandfather Carlisle. Again I could see why mom loved and respected him.

"Good evening I'm Renesmee. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Pleasure's all mine and please do not be so formal. Call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle" When I said his name he acted a bit different, like he was bothered about something.

"Dad, you can call her Nessie." Emmett howled from the stairs.

"May I Renesmee?"

"Yes" Then some thing caught my eye.

"May I see those papers?"

"Su.. sure"

"Wow this is amazing " I said in awe.

"Are you interested in medical"

"It was my dream to become a doctor when I was young, but I'm following my passion for music now."

Then we went on to talk about different kinds of related topics. Mostly I asked the questions and he answered. I was so engrossed in the conversation that when my stomach growled for food I blushed like a tomato. Again I saw that same expression I saw earlier. Before I could respond, a blond man came through the front doors and Alice ran and hugged him. I figured that he was my uncle Jasper.

"Excuse me my name is Renesmee, but call me Nessie. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise" Then he started talking with Alice.

Huh - the Hale siblings had something in common. They didn't talk much to strangers.

"Darling where is my brother?" What?! I'm so not ready to face him!

"He'll arrive at dinner time."

I was relieved... yet disappointed that I couldn't meet him. I wonder how I should react towards him.

* * *

We all were sitting at the dinner table and I was so tensed that I started biting my lip.

"Nessie whats wrong dear?" I could hear the worry in Esme's tone when I broke away from my pondering.

"You seem to be tense about something Renesmee. " Jasper said. Yep mom was right, he was good at judging emotions.

"I'm fine" but he didn't look convinced.

"Count some numbers. It will divert your mind."

I just nodded a bit to that. It did help to count numbers.

After some time, I knew that he would walk in any second.

I didn't even hear him come in but suddenly he was standing near the table.

"I'm home everyone!" I instantly stood up with a gasp and my eyes were filled with emotion and we looked straight into each others eyes. His green eyes were mesmerising and I couldn't look away from him. Or even say a word.

He didn't look away from me either.

We just gazed at each other. There was just only one thought in my mind.

_'Daddy_'

**So how is it? Please review. I really enjoyed writing this ch did you enjoy reading it? Its 10p.m. and its raining heavily here. How about your place?Keep supporting me.**

**See ya again soon!**


	3. First Sight

**Hey guys I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Annie, Will and Daniel.**

**Here is Chapter 3!**

**Thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson :)**

**Check her out! She's awesome.**

Chapter 3:

First sight

Standing there looking at me was my father.

My real father.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't look away either. He is my father, The father I haven't seen for 16 years.

I think I would have stared at him forever if Emmett hadn't cleared his throat.

It brought me back to my senses.

"Um, hi! I'm Renesmee Carlie S-" I stopped, and quickly corrected myself. "Williams. Its very nice to meet you ." Then I sat down in my seat.

"You can call me Edward." he replied.

"Ok." Then he sat down opposite me.

Oh please kill me now.

I was fiddling about with my knife and fork, staring at my barely touched plate, when I got the feeling that I was being watched. Yep, I was right: Alice and Esme were looking at me.

Then they shifted their gaze towards the person in front of me. When I looked up, I saw his green eyes staring at me.

He looked confused and frustrated about something. Then (of course) I blushed pink and his confusion grew.

I couldn't stand it anymore. So, I got up.

"I think I'm finished." I was walking out of the room when Esme's worried tone stopped me.

"But sweetie, you barely touched your dinner."

"Really Esme. I'm full and I'm tired." I faked a yawn. "I need to get to sleep."

"Well, okay. If you need anything, just ask." she smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you." I said, grateful for her concern.

* * *

I went up to my room and took deep breaths.

After a minute I could feel myself calming down. This felt like the longest day of my life. I wonder how I should face him tomorrow...

I should probably call mom. I mean, it is Sunday tomorrow.

I took my phone and held down the M key. It automatically called her. I longed to hear her voice.

"Nessie!" I heard my mom's voice.

"Mom!" I squealed.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Dearie, your voice seems... I don't know ...tired." she pointed out.

"Its just because of the journey." I lied.

"You sure?" she worried.

"Yeah."

"So, how is everything? Are they treating you okay?" I could hear the worry building up in her tone of voice.

"Mom, calm down. Everyone's amazing. They're all so nice. Don't worry. Anyways I have tomorrow also to get to know all them properly."

"Okay." she sighed.

"Mom I think I want to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too bye." I hung up.

I lay down and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

After what seemed like only 10 minutes, I woke up and it was already 8 in the morning. I sat up, stretched and wandered downstairs. I greeted Esme and something caught my eye.

"Esme is that a piano?"

"Yes."

"Well whose is it?"

"Edward's."

"He plays the piano?." No wonder mom was slightly wary when I wanted to learn how to play the piano.

"Used to." she corrected.

"Used to?" I asked, confused.

"He stopped playing after Bella left him. He said he has too many... memories. You see he composed a lullaby for her."

"Oh." I get it now. I guess the lullaby she taught was actually composed by my father." Do you think he'd mind?"

"No of course not." she assured me.

I made my way to the piano, Even though it was not used anymore, it was not abandoned. It still looked perfect. I started to play a gentle melody.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I was sitting in my room as always. I barely ever came out my room these days.

I was thinking about yesterday. About Renesmee. I already felt so close to her, and I'd only spent 10 minutes with the girl. I couldn't look away from those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. They seemed so pure and full of emotion and the way she blushed she reminded me so much of my love. Then I heard a singing voice and the sound of my wonderful piano. The sound pulled me from my train of thought. I made my way downstairs and saw mom staring lovingly at Renesmee who was singing and playing on my piano.

"Good morning mom."

She jumped. "Oh Edward! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." I know that my tone seemed rude but that's how I've become after my Bella, my life, left me. With no life in me I became a soulless puppet.

Then I noticed the sound coming from the piano lose it's flow.

I heard Renesmee clicking her tongue and trying once again to play the melody but messing up once again.

"Oh poor Nessie I don't think she can perform that part." I heard mom say and before I could even think straight, I already reached the music room and Renesmee was staring at me nervously.

"I can help you with that."

"Really? For real?" I could see the excitement in her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were glowing and I felt the same confusion that I had felt when I looked at her yesterday.

"Sure. Sing." I instructed.

"Ok."

"Listen closely. your notes are a bit pitchy that's the problem." **(Guys honestly speaking I love the piano but I don't know anything about it. So bear with me.)**

Then she started singing a song which I don't know. It was so beautiful. Her voice was perfect for the song. I felt calm and relaxed which I haven't felt for like forever , Alas it ended too quickly.

"Now I get it. You wanna listen while I play?"

"Sure." those words were out before I could stop them.

And she played it twice and the second it perfectly co-ordinated with her voice. I was mesmerized and I felt so I don't know 'floating in the air' type. Before I knew it we both were doing a duet. I noticed the family was watching us even my niece and nephews. But when I looked at her beside me she suddenly reminded me of Bella and all the time we spent together. The lullaby I played for her. The way we used to play the piano. Stop. You can't think about her now. I have to stop this.

"Enough."

"What?" she looked at me confused.

"Enough" I repeated.

"Why?" she looked so hurt that it almost broke my already dead heart. Almost.

"I have some work to do."

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

Why did he leave like that? It hurts. It hurts badly. Did I do something? No, don't think like that. Maybe he has some work. I hope...

But my hope was in vain. The next day it was my first day of college and I was trying to persuade Esme to let me use my skate-board to get to college.

"Esme I wanna go to college by myself on my skate board."

"No, you can use the car. Alice can drop you with the others."she argued back.

"But" Then I noticed my dad coming this way.

"Good morning Edward."

"Hmm." He nodded and then walked away. I didn't like it at all. Maybe he's just busy.

Then at dinner again he was still a no-show.

The next day again he totally ignored me. It felt like daggers were shot at me. This followed through the next week. Things were starting to get weird. I didn't understand. Then I figured it out. He hated me. I don't know why but he did. That was the only solution. I thought my relationship with Daniel was gonna be tough but I never imagined the person that I was desperate to know about would ignore me so much.

Sunday came around again and it was almost dinner time. I was playing with Annie and Will when I accidentally bumped into my father. "Sorry". He looked frustrated again and without a reply, he walked away. I went to play the piano. I was so involved that I didn't notice him standing behind me.

"Will you stop playing?!"

"But why?" I asked confused.

"Stop playing." he ordered

"Why? I mean I love to play and I don't understand!"

"I said stop playing." He looked so angry and scary.

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT ANY MUSIC BEING PLAYED IN THIS HOUSE, ESPECIALLY ON MY PIANO. UNDERSTOOD?!" He yelled at me and I could feel tears building up in my eyes and threatening to spill out. So I whispered an apology and ran to my room.

I cried for at least an hour and then I heard a knock on my door. I didn't respond to it but then I heard Esme call me.

"Nessie sweetie. I'm sorry about what Edward said, but dinner is ready."

"I don't want to eat." I protested

"You've got to eat."

"Please just leave me alone."

"Open the door."

"No, please." I begged.

She sighed. "I understand. I'll send the food upstairs. Ok dear?"

"Thanks."

"And I'm sor-" she started.

"Don't be. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been playing the piano."

"No sweetie-"

"Its okay. Just give me some more time."

"Ok." she gave up.

I should probably freshen up. I went to the bathroom. Man my eyes are swollen.

* * *

_**Dan's POV**_

I've never seen uncle Edward shout like that especially at a guest and even rarer at a girl. I felt bad for her. She looked so crushed, I would be surprised if she wasn't crying. Before anyone could say anything he left without a word. I know that he regretted it.

It was dinner time, neither Uncle nor Loch Ness came down. I could see the family was worried and I could see that my cousins were about to ask for uncle and Nessie so I quickly stopped them. Then I heard a phone ring. The tune was unfamiliar.

"Whose phone is that?"

I asked and grandma answered me.

"I think its Nessie's. Dan could you take her cell to her?"

"Why me?"

"Now Daniel." I heard my dad command. I understood that I should not start a fight now and so I went to the phone. I was shocked at what I saw.

A picture of uncle Edward's lost love, Bella Swan, was smiling out of the phone and the caller ID read 'Mom calling'.

**Dun, dun, dahhhhhh!**

**So what do you think? I enjoyed writing it (and I enjoyed beta-ing it! From Cassie) think I can update soon. Until then. Bye.**

**PS: Don't forget to review!**


	4. Oh no and Everythings alright

**Yo, SapphiRubyCrys here. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so happy. Gracias.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charaters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh no and Everything's Alright.**

I came out of the bathroom and noticed that it was 9:00pm. My stomach started to growl. I went and opened my room's door and crashed into Daniel.

"Ow! Watch it Ne-I mean, loch Ness."

"Sorry."

"Don't you dare start crying."

"I'm not ..." I was about to say that I was not crying but the look he gave me made me stop. "Why are you here?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?!" I asked, confused.

"Go back in your room, I brought your dinner and your cell for you."

"Aw thank you." That's so sweet of him.

"I was forced to." That's a little less sweet of him. "Now get in." He closed the door behind him and he stood in front of me. I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"I'm just gonna say it. Who the hell are you?"

"What?"

"Answer me now. What is you real name? I heard you stutter the night you arrived here. So don't try any the Hell are you?"

"I'm Renesmee Carlie Williams." I lied knowing that it wouldn't convince him.

"Ok, do you mind telling me why you have Bella Swan's picture with the caller ID reading 'Mom calling'?"

He knows about me! "How did you find out?!"

"She called you so I know everything. Spill." he ordered.

"Fine I'm your cousin. My real surname is Swan. I came here to know about my father and his family. My name is a mixture of mom and dad's parents names, that proves that mom still loves him. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone. I just can't, I'm scared. So. please don't tell anyone. Please." I pleaded.

"Hey. That desperate expression doesn't suit a loch ness monster. So, stop. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

" Wait. Why? I thought you hated me." I pointed out, confused.

"I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you...but I'll keep it a secret." Then he turned towards the door.

"I still don't get..." He cut me off.

"Because you're family. Oh., and you can call me Daniel. Bye."

"Thanks Daniel." I smiled relieved and touched by his words

* * *

Another week passed by and it was Saturday. I had a free day, but every one had something or other to do, even Esme. The Hales were going on a three day trip. Em, Rose and Daniel aren't coming back till after dinner. Esme and Carlisle will come back at dinner time and my father, with whom I haven't had any sort of contact for a whole week, is gonna come back late. He's never in the same place I am, so, no progress there. On the other hand, my relationship with Daniel is a bit better although he still calls me 'Loch Ness'. At least he acknowledges me.

I said goodbye to all the CulHales.(I didn't like to call all of them as Cullens,) and went to watch the TV.

It was 5:00pm, when the sunny weather changed drastically. I heard something that I really shook the sense out of me.

Oh no.

* * *

_**Edward's POV**_

I really regret shouting at Renesmee: her expression was heartbreaking. I'm an idiot. I didn't want her to hate me but she will because I was really mean to her. A normal person would never speak to me again. I don't know how to face her so I end up ignoring her then I see the sad expression on her every time I do. Why can't I just say sorry? Damn it.

We left her in that big house all by herself and here I am sitting in this boring meeting. I hope she is okay.

Time passed slowly, but eventually it got to five in the evening and I'm in yet another meeting. The weather changed so suddenly and it started to rain heavily with huge thundering clouds. Its been 10 minutes since the storm started and I felt so uneasy... like something's wrong. I don't know why but I was suddenly up on my feet. I quickly made an excuse to leave and got into my car. I drove and suddenly without me realising it I was at my house.

I went inside and couldn't find Renesmee in the hall. I called for her but she didn't respond. I could hear the thunder as I went up to her room. The door was open but she wasn't in there. I frantically searched for her and then I heard a soft whimper in the wardrobe. I stood in front of the wardrobe and tried to open it but I couldn't.

"Renesmee are you there?" No answer but a soft sob told me she was inside.

"Renesmee come out."

"..."

'Listen I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have yelled at you: it wasn't your fault. Please Renesmee come out."

"..."

"Whatever your problem is, we'll sort it out together. I'll be here for you. Always Ren.. Nessie." Then I heard a loud thunder and out came Nessie. She crashed right into my arms. I hugged her gently and tried to soothe her.

"I'm here, it's okay. you're okay." Poor girl. She was shaking like a leaf and it somehow stung me . It was like I could feel her fear as my own. "Shhh. Everything's alright."

* * *

I held her like that until the thunder subsided. I felt her squirm so I let go of her.

"Thank you." She looked so messy but Her voice still sounded like bells to me.

"No problem." Then I got up to leave but she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't leave me alone." she was so shaken that it melted my heart.

So, I once again sat down beside her and held her small hand in my big one.

"I'm sorry" Why was she sorry? She didn't do anything wrong. I should be the one apologizing not her.

"What for?"

"Because I got your shirt all wet." She sure surprised me there.

I chuckled which I wasn't able to do for a long time and answered "Don't worry about it. Anyways, I should be the one apologizing. I was rude. I'm really sorry."

"No. its my fault I shouldn't have played your pi-" I interrupted her.

"Don't. Its not your fault. I really don't know why I yelled at you but I'm sorry. I really am. Please forgive me." Even though I don't deserve it.

"There's nothing to forgive." I felt so relieved when I heard her say that.

"Why were you so..."

"Shaken up? You know the answer."

"You're scared of thunder." I didn't ask, I stated it.

"Yeah. It doesn't bother me that much if I'm with someone but when I'm alone..."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?" So, she didn't want me here." Please, don't take it the wrong way. I'm merely asking out of curiosity." I don't even know myself.

"I honestly don't know. I just felt like I should be here that's all."

"I'm glad. Thank you so much."

"Always."

"Huh?"

"I'll always be there for you." then she smiled gently and I know that everything will be alright.

* * *

Mom and Dad came back shortly. After we finished our dinner, I was watching her sleep peacefully on the couch in the hall. She looked like an angel. That thought made me frown again out of confusion. I felt that connection again which I couldn't understand. Mom's voice diverted my mind.

"Son, what's wrong?" I saw my parent's worried expression.

"I don't know." Wow. I've said or thought 'I don't know' at least a dozen times today.

"Son?","Mom I don't understand myself these feelings I'm feeling which I've never felt before. I want to keep her safe. It hurts when she is sad or angry. When she is happy I can't help but feel happy myself. I want her to always smile like that. When I see her she reminds me so much of ... Bella. I especially don't get this connection I feel towards her. It's like..."

"Like what Edward?"I I once again looked at the sleeping angel and said,

_"...Like she is.. a part of me."_

* * *

**There I completed this chapter. How is it? Don't forget to review okay.**

**Oh, and check out my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson.**

**Until next time. See ya.**


	5. Me and Dan

**Hey, I'm back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Me and Dan**

After the thunder incident, me and dad have really grown close, and the atmosphere is much lighter between us. Now, we greet each other, talk about different topics, play games and I noticed that we both have a lot in common, . Once we played caroms against Alice and Jasper, we totally killed them. Things have started to calm and settle down. I'm also playing the piano a lot. He always comes and listens, and sometimes he plays it with me (not frequently though. I think it will still take some time for that). Actually, everyone listens to my playing except one, Daniel. We seriously need to work out our issues with each other, and I never thought that I will get a golden chance like this.

I was just coming back home from college and I went to Daniel's school to see what he is doing, just out of curiosity. I was surprised from what I saw. He, the great Mr. Daniel Richard Cullen, is spying on a girl. Maybe spying is a harsh word, but still, its obvious he is staring at her. Oh boy, I think he likes her. I slowly crept behind him and..

"Daniel, whacha doing?" I asked while smiling innocently. He jumped. His face was shocked, angry, confused and most of all he was actually blushing! Although I am surprised that he didn't shout out loud.

"Loch ness! Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, I'm here to spy on you just like you're spying on that brunette over there. Mind you, not with the same intentions." While I was talking I was presented with really priceless expressions.

"What! I..I'm not a spy!"

"Well, you're staring at her."

"No way! Of course not...what gave you that idea?"

"Well, you are acting like every teenage boy does if they are caught staring at a girl."

"..."

"You like her don't you?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. You know I can help you if you want." I offered.

"Why would I need I your help?"

"Mainly because _I'm a girl_ myself and _you're a clueless boy_."

"..."

"And stubborn."

"Wha..."

"Listen, if you need any help, you can come straight to me anytime. Okay? Bye." I was about to leave when he caught my hand.

"Um. Lets go back home together."

"Sure." I smiled.

* * *

I thought that he would talk to me on our way home, but no result. Two days passed and whenever our eyes met, he would blush and go away. It was really amusing to watch.

It was a normal Sunday morning and we were at the dining table eating breakfast (that Esme and I cooked). We've grown really close and I started spending my morning cooking and chatting. As usual we were all chatting, all of us except a certain 14 year old, who is not present here.

Suddenly, he entered the dining hall and grabbed a bite of the food. Then he came towards me.

"We need to talk. Now."Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.

"Waaaaaaaait."I tried to break free but his hands were like a death grip around mine.

"Don't follow us." he warned the rest of them who looked very curious. My dad and Alice's expressions were annoyed though for different reasons. He dragged me to the piano room and turned to face me.

"Look loch ness, not that I need your help, but you offered your assistance so I'm merely accepting. Don't get a head of yourself." _Translation: Nessie, I desperately need your help and I'm asking you because you seem to know your stuff._

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" I have a fairly good idea of what it is because: one, he wanted to talk to me alone, and two he was blushing like crazy.

"Okay, um, there is this girl, Vanessa. I think...I love her. I thought it was a crush at first but I really love her but I'm having serious problems communicating my feelings. So I'm asking you to help me." Boy, he said that so fast that I almost didn't get it. Aw, he is blushing again! I'll definitely help him but first, let's have some fun.

"Sorry I changed my mind." I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"Come on, you're the one who offered your help and now you are turning you're back on me!"

"Ask me nicely, and I'll reconsider it."

"Loch ness help me."

"Not good enough."

"Nessie, I really need your help."

"Almost good but you forgot the magic word."I teased him more. Boy I think he's gonna burst.

He sighed. "Please Nessie, I need your help. You're the only one I can go to."

"Sure why not cuz."

"Cuz?"

"Yeah, you're my cousin right?"

"Okay." he shrugged.

"First of all, we should deal with your attitude."

"What do you mean?!" he yelled.

I raised my eyebrow. "It's that kind of attitude that I'm talking about."

"Oh, okay."

"You should talk more kindly. Girls don't just like the people who are strong and good looking. Sure, those thing helps, but they want a guy who they can share stuff which they can't with others, guys who trust them in return and who can talk with them about their own problems. Guys should be caring too."

"Really?"

"Don't worry. I know you care for her. The only problem with you, is your attitude and you're too stiff. Try to talk to her. Just try ok?"

"But what should I talk about?"

"Anything, start with a light topic, nothing too heavy."

"Okay."

"Then we'll brush up on your people skills."

"Sure."

"Practice starts tomorrow."

I smiled crookedly and walked away.

* * *

We started practice the next day. A week passed and throughout the week we worked on his people skills. I must say his manner of talking improved so far that Emmett fell of his chair when Dan greeted him at breakfast. Without Dan knowing, I started to have small talks with Vanessa myself. She was a shy, but mentally strong girl. She is one of those real princess type girls. You know, the caring and kind type of princesses. I found out soon enough that she likes Dan. I told Dan to start talking to her.

Its going good so far, and I know they are growing close. My relationship with Dan is also getting really good now. We're spending time together a lot. He even took me to the arcade to play and later treated me to dinner.

October is almost over and I thought maybe its time to confess. We were in a pizza place (his idea: he's paying).

"You know Dan, I think its time you tell her how you feel."

"But-" he started.

"Don't worry! I know you can do it."I cut him.

"Okay, I'll confess next time I see her."

"Good that's my cuz." I said that and ruffled his hair.

"Cut it Ness"he said while shoving my hand away. I just giggled in response.

* * *

We were having a lot of fun but then I noticed someone is watching us. Uh oh.

"Dan, its Vanessa." she walked up to us.

"Who?"I can't believe he didn't get what I just told him.

"Vanessa idiot!."

"What! Vanessa!"Great now he understood. We stood and stared at Vanessa. She looks like she can break apart any time.

"I'm sorry, I disturbed you both on your date. Bye." She said that and walked away. Geez, she is seriously misunderstanding the situation.

"Dan, if you really care about her, go after her now!"

"Huh?"God can he be any more stupid I'm sure he got this from Uncle Em

"Dan! Tell her how you feel and tell her how we're related too, okay."

"But.."

"No buts Dan do it if you love her and don't want to lose her."

"Alright"

"Meet you at home. Now go."

"Yeah." I urged him forward and nodded in encouragement._. I know you can do it cuz._

**_Dan's POV_**

I started running after her, and stopped her by grabbing her hand. She was crying. I sighed, it's now or never.

"Vanessa, I really love you and I'm not just saying that. Will you go out with me?"

"But what about Nessie?" she furrowed her brow.

"She's my long lost cousin." Then I explained everything to her, including how my family doesn't and shouldn't know yet.

"So, that's the story. Vanessa, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes, Yes of course." she squealed. We shared a hug then, dare I say it, a kiss. I should really thank Loch N... Nessie.

* * *

_**Nessies' POV**_

I arrived home and I heard the phone in the living room ring. Esme answered it and told us that Dan's eating out with his friend. I guess it went well. We all ate dinner, and are now watching a movie. Dan came home while it was on. He came towards me and again dragged me away. I must say he is glowing.

"So, how did it go?" Even though I could guess the answer.

"Do you need to ask?"I guess he knew I guessed it right.

"No, I can see it in your face. I'm so happy for you both!"I squealed.

"Thanks so much." he grinned.

"No is family for."

" Ness I love you- so much." Then lifted me in the air and spun around in a circle and putted me down. He hugged me and whispered thanks in my ear. In return I whispered into his ear "You're Welcome". _I'm so happy for you Daniel my brother._

**_3rd Person POV_**

Little did they know, that Emmett, Alice, Esme and Edward were watching them. Due to their curiosity, they followed them and saw them exactly when Dan said that he loved Nessie.

Emmett fainted at the sight. Alice almost squealed but stopped her self. Then a thought hit her: if Nessie was her niece then there is going to be many problems.

Esme just stared at them with no expression. As for Edward he was dumbfounded and the possessive father inside of him growled. He became confused by this emotion developing in him.

* * *

**There you go. Well a huge misunderstanding developed.**

** Lets see what will happen and guys do remember to review. See ya soon.**


	6. Kyaaaaaaaa!

**Hey guys, SapphiRubyCrys (Crys is pronunced as Chris. Many of my friends pronunced as crises)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Here's chapter 6.**

**Thanks to my beta TwilightxHPotterxPJackson. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Halloween**

_**3rd Person POV**_

The day started like every normal day. Nessie woke up and made her way to the wardrobe to get some fresh clothes, but then...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!"

_**Edward's POV**_

I was at the breakfast table enjoying the quite and pleasant morning, which was interrupted by a scream from upstairs. I recognised the voice and was about to get up to go to her room to see what scared her, but stopped because Emmett and Dan were laughing so much that they were clutching their stomachs. Then I understood the whole situation.

I saw Nessie come down the stairs holding something behind her. She walked straight to Em and Dan and smiled irritatedly. She then threw a small zombie like creature straight at them which Dan dodged and Em got hit in the face and fell of his chair. Ouch that's gotta hurt. I sighed. Here's comes Halloween.

* * *

_**Nessie's POV**_

I was so pissed off. They kept this stupid zombie doll in my wardrobe. I know the culprits already.

"What the hell is this all about?" Dan and Em kept laughing like fools, but Dan then answered me.

"Oh, that's your 'Halloween good morning'."

"Yeah, don't tell me you were scared." Emmet smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, she didn't say she was scared," Thanks Dan! "She screamed out that she was scared." I should have known.

Those two idiots laughed some more and high fived each other. I glared at them, but Em found it more amusing

"Ooh, scary. Save me mommy. The great Loch Ness Monster is angry and coming to get me."

"Why you little-!" I was about shout some more before Dad cut in.

"Normal people would be scared if they found that hideous doll in their room, the moment they wake up."

"Ooh someone's really protective. Eddie is acting just like a father."

When he said the last word, dad choked from drinking the hot coffee suddenly then calmed down wiped his face and blew the hot coffee before taking a 'proper sip', while I was standing very nervously. Dan chuckled and asked me whether I enjoyed my morning treat. By this time my anger subsided, because honestly you can't stay angry at them for long. So, I pushed him playfully and gained the interest of four pair of eyes. Boy, this is kind of awkward. Dad, Alice, Esme and Emmett were staring at me and Dan. I wonder why. I looked at Dan questioningly but he just shrugged and shook his head. He started a conversation as the atmosphere was growing heavy.

"Anyways Nessie, do you wanna celebrate Halloween the CulHales way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we form two groups and then head to the woods nearby to our house. We take turns and scare each other. The group that scares the opposite team the most, wins. As simple as that."

"Sounds great, so when does it start?"

"Halloweens tomorrow, so we start this game at the strike of midnight after trick or treating."

"Cool." Then Emmett spoke up

"Hey scaredy cat, are you sure you'll be able to handle it without shivering?" he teased.

"Are you sure you can take the chills of fear. Emmett." I smirked at him challengingly.

"Yeah."Boy he's boasting so much. I'm gonna burst his bubble.

"Then you're on."

"Lets make things interesting... lets say that the losers should do whatever the winners ask for at least a week."Emmet added.

"Alright. Be ready because the next week will be like living hell to you."I smiled crookedly at him. This time I noticed Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Dad looking at me rather I could assess their expressions Em interrupted me.

"Hmm. Bold words. Fine, then you're the leader for your team, and I'll be the leader for mine. Lets start choosing our team."

TEAM NESSIE: Nessie, Edward, Esme, Annie, Rosalie

TEAM EMMETT: Emmett, Dan, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Will

Nessie's Team:

"Annie, are you sure that you'll be alright without mommy and daddy?"I asked Annie concerned about her.

"I'll be just fine, anyways granny and Eddie and also you're here sissy."She replied in a cute tone. Oh boy she's so adorable. I hugged her and then set her down. Rose spoke up.

"Hey, you forgot your aunt."she said fake hurted.

"Oops, sorry auntie."Then she gave her aunt a big hug. This time she went and hugged Esme and Dad too. She probably didn't want them to feel left out.

"So Nessie, what's the plan." My dad asked me setting down Annie to her feet.

"It's Emmett's turn to scare us first, then us. We divided the woods right?"

"Yeah, we'll have second half of the woods all to ourselves to scare the wits out of them."Rose answered me.

"Alright guys, game on."

(End of Part 1 of Chapter 6)

* * *

**I know its short but please forgive me. I'm in a hurry because I'm going on a trip and won't be available for at least a week. I might miss Halloween. So, Happy Halloween everybody. I'll try to update during the trip. Until then see ya!**


	7. Halloween game

**Hey guys, I'm back.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Here's ch 6 (part 2)  
**

* * *

Its 11:55 right now. Em's team is already set in their positions. Exactly as the clock strikes 12 we enter the woods. Emmet's going to regret the day he crossed me. I'll make sure of it.

"Alright Its 11:59 now wait for the gong."

tick, tick, tick sound of the gong.

"Come on."

wow its really dark with just luminous lights to show the way. we walked and walked and then suddenly five skeletons came out of nowhere and dashed into us.  
I gasped and almost fell backwards but dad caught me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah thanks"

"As I told you before _Always_" I smiled in response as I recollected that memory.

Annie and Esme were quite shaken. Actually Esme screamed. Dad went and calmed her down while Rosalie just pushed the skeleton aside saying '_yeah yeah very old trick'_ thenwent and calmed Annie.

I bet Carlisle would have given points to them for that.(Guys I thought that Carlisle should be the umpire sort of person for this game. So,Em's team contains only 5 members.)

* * *

Next we had to cross a river and only one person could walk at a time on a bridge. Dad went first, next was Annie and she ran while screaming from something I couldn't see. It was too misty. Then Esme went I didn't hear any scream so everything went well for her. Next Rosalie followed her.  
Soon enough it was my turn. I walked forward and when I reached the middle of the bridge something that looked like a slimy monster came out of the river I was so scared and shocked that I fell in the river. It was not very deep.

I was still so shocked that I was just staring at that hideous thing and then it was laughing. I recognised that huge beary laugh and my fear and shock turned into frustration.

"Emmet you idiot."

"So true.I never imagined a loch ness monster getting scared of a puny slimy scary bad guy"

" shut up." I growled back at him.

"Wow the loch ness is roaring out of anger Eddiekyns Save me from her."

Then dad entered the scene shooed him away. Yep he did shoo him away, helped me up and after I got fresh pair of clothes on we continued our journey.

* * *

We were almost at the end point when we heard a ghostly chuckle.

"What's that?"I gasped.

As we slowly thread forward we heard someone calling out for us. Chanting our names and then suddenly we heard a screech from behind us and a person jumped towards us more like pounced on us. I recognised who it was and started laughing exactly at the same time Dad started chuckling. Esme was smiling while Annie was giggling and pulling Alice's cat ear. Alice was actually wearing a cat like creature costume which was so adorable to look at. What surprised me most was that Rosalie actually fell back screaming. That was really unxpected. Soon my doubts were answered by Dan and Jasper who just came from behind a bush.

"Mom I didn't expect anyone to be scared of Aunt Alice especially you. Why were you scared of all people?"

But Rosalie didn't even look at her son. She was glaring at Jasper.

"Why you!"

"What sis remind you of a scary event that happened in primary school."

"You did this on purpose."

"Wa Wa Wa Wait. Sorry for butting in. What happened? Mrs Cullen wasn't afraid of anything before."

"You see when she was ten years as she was coming back home after trick or treating late at night a black cat jumped at her and since then she got a phobia of cats. especially at night time."

"Oh well that's okay. We're all human right so we'll fear something or the other. Right Emmet?" I saw just around the corner listening t our conversation with Will.

"Hmph look who's talking. You were scared of a.."

"Emmet stop dodging the question."

"Fine we'll see. Its your turn now scardy pants"

"Huh before we start I wanna ask something who's idea was the skeleton dropping."

"Me of course Loch ness." Dan answered me.

"you scared the wits out of me."

"That was the intent." I chuckled and playfully shoved him ...Oh boy is it me or am I feeling four pairs of eyes staring at us.

"Umm what about the swamps"

"Believe it or not it was Will."

"Wha!... Great good job."

"Yeah it was so great Loch ness fell right in the river."  
Emmet howled with laughter and I was about to shout at him but I was interupted by Dan's voice

"Dad don't laugh at Nessie she could've seriously gotten hurt. And don't call her Loch ness. You okay right?"

"I'm Fine Dan thanks for your concern." He then realised what he just said and blushed like crazy.

"Its because _I_ _called you_ _that first_. Not because I care for you or something so don't have any delusions."

"Yeah, yeah."I giggled. Again I feel the chills which I'm pretty sure are not because of the night.

* * *

Now its our turn.

"Okay team you know the plan lets go."

_**Jasper's pov:**_

I barely paid attention to my bro's voice as he was shouting out somthing. Now the clock striked 2 and we made our way into the second half of the forest.

First it was really silent the silence was interupted by Emmet's squeaks.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiiis."

"Em stop screaming its just a rubber hand catching your foot."

"Oh right I knew that hah hah"

"Oh sure."

Soon we came across a girl in the middle of the woods. I'm pretty sure I know who it is. Even though she had her long hair in front of her and wore a white ghostly gown and kept her hands forward in a creepyish manner I know my little slowly turned her head towards us. My nephew staggered back and my wife squeaked out of fear just once and then she smiled. My son was hardly controlling his laughter enjoying the show. Emmet was a different story he screamed like a frightened bear cub and came back. Then he gathered his courage and made his way towards her right. Then she turned her head towards him and stared at him and Em came back. This happened a few times and I got bored of this so I came towards her bended down on my knees and started tickling her. she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Daddy stop. Ok you got me."I stopped and then lifted her of the floor and twirled her once which made her giggle again and then set her down.

* * *

After that episode we made our way towards a clearing and from no where zombie head fell in Emmet's hands. He yelped then he threw it away and dashed straight into an old lady. Oh boy this is going to be fun. We were walking ahead but stopped when she asked us something.

"Please dear can you take this poor old lady across the woods Please Please..."

We started walking forward but then she caught Emmet's hand and said "I was asking you pleasantly so that you could fall for my trap but...NOW YOU'LL HAAVE TO PAY" Then she brought a knife right towards us . All of them shouted like crazy and started to run I winked at my our darling ghost and followed them.

As we were running we came across a wizard. "Noooot Thiiiiiis waaaaaay. Yoooou shooooouuuld gooooo thaaaaaaat waaaaaaay."

"Yes sir."Emmet gulped

After Emmet and the gang left I turned towards our wise wizard and thanked him for showing the correct way.

* * *

We were almost to the end. Emmet and Dan bravely were walking forward. Suddenly the lights went out._Whats going on?._ Only the moon's light is guiding us.

we were soon greeted by two women in front of us wearing black robes they were bent over someting.

"Excuse me"

"Yes"

I gasped and staggered back at that. They had red eyes and blood was coming out of their mouth and below them was a man. They made their way towards us and said"You look very delicious mind if we sink our teeth in you" I stared at them out of words and Then started having hysterics. My team was horrified and frightened by this scene. Even If there was the slightest possibility I would've belived that they were vampires.

"Alright Rose, Nessie cut it out. You too Edward get up."

"They started smiling.

* * *

**_Nessie's pov:_**

The expression on Emmet's face was priceless. Everyone were scared out of their wits even Jasper was shaken. After he discovered us he told his team of our roles. Soon Carlisle came and told us that my team won. Emmet protested like a sulky kid but the result was final. we won yeaaaah. I ordered Emmet that he has to tell that he is like a growling tiger in appearance while actually he is a scardy cat at heart whenever some one asks about himself. The others are also helping me in this by frequently asking him about himself.

"So Nessie how did you like your Halloween here."

"It was the best." Iwas talking to dad.

"It was For all of them... Me too , Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me fun again"

"Wha...?"

"After she left I didn't celebrate anything. You're bringing me back to life. So thank you."

"Oh Ah "

"Listen don't take it the wrong way but I really started to care for you. I keep feeling anxious with whatever concerns you. I don't know why but I do. So, pllease just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"just don't disappear from my life suddenly without any reason. Please."He whispered desperately

"Ok"I whispered back. He then smiled gently and went away.

_Oh Boy this is getting complicated._

* * *

**Finished! So how is it? Don't forget to review ok. Oh yeah a SNEAK PREVIEW for you guys:**

**(Sigh) what a pleasant morning._ No one's home_ _so I can play the piano. _I made my way towards the piano and started playing Mom's lullaby my dad composed. I was so absorbed in the music that I didn't notice someone watching me. I gasped and turned my face towards the listener. My face masked my listeners. _Oh boy I'm in trouble._  
**

**That's it Please don't forget to review. See ya soon.  
**


	8. Three events

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Yo everyone, its me again how are ya all? Its raining like crazy here and I learned never to trust the weatherman or woman of course.  
**

**Well here you go Chapter 7.  
**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: Birthday,clearing a misunderstanding and big trouble. _**

Now currently we are in the mid November and Its Dan's birthday next week. So we're all very busy decorating the house because Daniel will turn 15. I can't wait. Right now I'm trying to figure out what to get him. What the hell should I give him I can't understand. (sigh).

"Whats wrong Ness?" I think Alice heard me. oh by the way I'm sitting on the couch in the hall doing nothing currently.

"Nothing its just that I can't figure out what to give him."

"Hmmm well I know you'll figure something out."

"Oh thanks Alice you saved me."she just smiled like she didn't hear my sarcasm and went to decorate the stairs.  
I saw dan come down the stairs complimenting Alice and I started staring at him so that I could tick him off and to figure something out, mostly to figure something out honest.

"Loch ness will you stop it?"He said while sitting down beside him.

"Stop what?"

"That. Your staring is giving me the creeps."

"Oh"then I turned away to look at the TV. then I suddenly asked him "Dan what do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You know for your birthday."

"Anything is fine."

"Oh come on tell me."

"I told you anything is fine as long as you give it with feelings." Oh he's so sweet. I fired up.

"Alright! I know what to give you."  
I noticed I was standing no wonder he fell sideways.

"You know your mood swings are kinda giving me a whiplash."

"Yep you said it" I groaned internally as I heard Em. "Jut like Eddie."his remarks are getting soooo old.

Dad was just behind him smiling mischievously "EEEEm what are you?."I started laughing as I remembered my command.

"Ah I'm a growling tiger in appearance but am actually a scardy cat at heart." (sigh) this is going to be fun.

* * *

Its finally Dan's birthday. Alice dragged me, Rose and Esme to her room to dress us up.

"Um are you sure that I should come because you're calling everyone." They are throwing a major party so with Dan's friends they also called their partners,colleagues, family friends in short everyone who is important.

"Nonsense Nessie. sweety you're like a part of this family. So I know you should be here."Esme was fully dressed up in purple.

"But"

"Besides Dan wants you there and I know he'll be pissed if you don't show up."this time it was Rosalie looked so beautiful in that golden colour dress with a ruby around her neck.

"But.."

"No more buts Ness you're coming thats it. You worry too much" Boy Alice is actually scolding me. She was dressed in silver that suited her pixie personality.

"You're just worried that you'll have one less barbie to dress up."

"That too. Now come on look in the mirror." Wow I looked pretty. I actually looked pretty. I was dressed in a blue which reached my knee. With my hair down. My curls bouncing when I move. I felt something around my neck. It was an Emerald locket.

"I can't possibly.."

"Yes you can no arguing and that's actually Bella's. I gave it her because it matched... well... you know..."

"His eyes" I completed the sentence Alice was stuttering to tell.

"If you don't want it..."

"No its perfect."

"You know you remind me of her a lot." I sighed and turned towards her.

"Really"

"Yeah you kinda sorta look like her now"

"Oh"

"... Anyways lets head down"

Then we went down to the hall where the party is taking place. I looked at Dad and he was literally staring at me and that made me blush so I broke our eye contact to the right and spotted Dan getting squished by his friends mostly girls. Ugh I don't get some girls. Then I spotted Vanessa she was standing far away. I need to sort it out. Then I saw someone I didn't expect to see at all._ Jacob what?. _ His eyes met mine and he was astonished to see me. I smiled and directed him outside. You see I met Jake when I was 11. He came to Jacksonville for an summer outing with his family and I met him when I was11. then every summer. 12, 13, 14 , 15 and 16 and lets just say we're practically BFs. My mom absolutely loved him.

"Nessie What are you doing here.?"

"Hi Jake long time no see."

"Yeah. I missed you."

"Me too"

Well what are you..."

"I'm here on a scholarship and they kindly gave a room because I didn't have any spare dorm to live in."

"And..."

"What?"

"Oh come Ness I know you. Tell me there's something else."

"Well you know how my mom ran away..."  
He nodded beckoning me to continue. When I found out about it he was the one who was there for me. So he deserved to know. Oh BTW I didn't tell him dad's name.

"(sigh) well.. my dad's Edward Cullen"

He gasped but I also heard another gasp and i turned to see Alice.

"What so_ you're_ my niece. You're my brother's and BFFs daughter."she was actually crying.

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell.."

"because I'm afraid. Im not ready to tell yet."

"Ok um how is she? Bella how is she?"

"She's holding on for me. Alice you know it broke her heart when she lied to dad that she only used him. She not only lost her love but also her family. You know you guys are like no are family to her. Just like you all are to me."

she smiled"I knew it. She loves us to pieces and Edward is her life. Ness can I hug you?"

I didn't answer. I just hugged her tightly and whispered" I love you Aunt Ally" " I love you too Nessie." Then we heard Jake cough. So I turned towards him.

"I'm still here you know."

"Hey why are you here?"

"Simple Cullen's are our partners and real good friends."

"Oh"Then i noticed that the situation between Dan and Vanessa didn't change.

"Jacob, Alice I need your help." Oh and I told her that Dan knows about me.

* * *

According to the plan I saw Jake ask Vanessa for a dance. At first she didn't agree but then gave in after he pleaded her. Alice slowed the music to a pleasant melody and dimmed the lights. Then I made my way towards Dan pushing my obstacles aside and dragged him to the dance floor. I could hear the protests from behind.

"Thought you would like to catch your breath."

"Yeah your my savi... What is Vanessa doing?"

"Dancing."

"I know that but she's dancing with Jacob."

"Yeah so?"

"So! Well That happens to be _MY _girlfriend"

"That's what will happen if you take her for granted. She was really feeling down don't do like this again or else I swear I'll be your personal poltergeist. Oh and this was my plan." I whispered into his ear and shuffled with Vanessa. So now it was Dan &Vanessa and Jake & me dancing.

"Mission accomplished mam"

"Good work sir"I was about to let go but he held onto me.

"Lets dance."

"Ok"

"Nessie"

"Yeah?"

"I love you" I gasped I didn't expect this and why do I feel like I'm in heaven.

"What?"

"I love you. Don't worry I'm not gonna rush you. I'll be waiting for you because your like the very air to me. your like gravity or something that holds me to the ground."

" I..I don't know how I feel about you but i'm really happy right now."I blushed and he smiled.

Then we danced some more. We told our goodbyes and Dan& Vanessa kissed a goodbye. When we finally settled down. We met an angry Emmet.

"Daniel Richard Cullen do you mind telling us who that girl you kissed was?"

"Oops Dad guys sorry for not telling you but she's my girlfriend."

"What! but what about Nessie?"Ok I'm officially confused.

"What about me?"

"What about me! well me, Edward, Alice and Mom saw Dan saying that he loves you."

"Huh" Then we looked at each other and it clicked me at the same time Dan also got it. We ended up laughing so much that we had to clutch our stomachs.

"WHAT?"Em's yelling only made us laugh harder.  
but we thought it was better we answer quicky before he bursts.

"You don't get it dad. you misunderstood the situation."

"yeah he said that as a gratitude for helping him and anyways we love each other as siblings not lovers."

Then I saw Dan getting literally crushed by Aunt Ally, Esme and Rosalie. "Can't... Breathe." I chuckled at his response. Em patted his back and told him that he wanted to meet his GF. Carlisle's and Jasper's expressions were happy. while dad looked relieved. I wonder why? Anyways all the family gave Dan their presents and it was my turn now.

"Listen dan I know i didn't buy anything but this one flower contains all my feelings for you." I gave him a Yellow Rose.  
"This rose is a symbol of Friendship and Care. So you can understand right? how much I care and love you. So these are my feeling for you Dan, my brother Happy 15th Birthday."

"Thanks it means a lot to me."

That ends Dan's birthday

* * *

A week passed away and everyone were out except me.

(Sigh) what a pleasant morning._ No one's home_ _so I can play the piano. _I made my way towards the piano and started playing Mom's lullaby my dad composed. I was so absorbed in the music that I didn't notice someone watching me. I gasped and turned my face towards the listener. My face masked my listeners. _Oh boy I'm in trouble.  
_I looked straight into my listener's eyes and whispered her name._  
_"Esme."

* * *

**(Sigh) wow a lot of sighs are there right? What do you think about this chapter? I'm really satisfied. If you thought it would be Edward discovering then I'm soory but don't worry all in good time my readers.**

** _Oh and I also apologize for the lack of Edward in this ch. Please forgive me. Don't hate me ok? Oh and all you JXR lovers I just put him for future so he is not a major part of this story._ **

**And Please Please Review. I'm begging you guys in the classical way. Please Review.  
**

**Well until next time Bye!  
**


	9. Spending time with Daddy

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

******Guys I'm back. Finally sun is shining brightly in the sky.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Spending Time with Daddy**

Last time:

A week passed away and everyone were out except me.

(Sigh) what a pleasant morning._ No one's home_ _so I can play the piano. _I made my way towards the piano and started playing Mom's lullaby my dad composed. I was so absorbed in the music that I didn't notice someone watching me. I gasped and turned my face towards the listener. My face masked my listeners. _Oh boy I'm in trouble.  
_I looked straight into my listener's eyes and whispered her name._  
_"Esme."

* * *

"Esme"

"Uh Nessie please tell me the truth how do you know that melody?"

"Ah well I"

"Please"

"(sigh) " We gazed into each others' eye and then I understood that she realised it.

"You're Bella's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah and"

"and Edward's."

I smiled and stood near her and nodded.

"You're my grand..., my granddaughter."I nodded my head again.

"How?" I expected that question might as well answer it.

"Lets sit down it will take a while."

* * *

_**Esme's pov:**_

When she explained everything I felt so sad that Bella left us because she didn't want to hurt our family's name. Poor Bella she was and is still hurt so much. Oh dear god I knew that she loved us for who we are.

I can see my son and daughter in her. Finally I can understand this feeling I felt when I first met her, this feeling which only grew as time passed.

"Nessie sweety, I love you." she gasped, poor child she must have been scared that I will not accept her.

"I love you too... Granny."

I smiled and she smiled back to me with happy tears. She's such a sweet princess and she's my granddaughter.

* * *

_**Nessie pov:**_

After that I spent my time with granny. I played some tunes in the piano for her, then I told her about my childhood, mom. She told me about how my parents were before. Everything about my family.

We did gardening and when we were preparing lunch Aunt Ally came back.

"Hey mom, niece (I raised my eyebrows) oops sorry." She didn't look sorry at all. I bet she figured it out.

Soon everyone came back and everything became as it was before.

A week passed and Aunt Ally & Granny called us to tell us something.

"So all of ya we both thought that we all should go on a family trip just so you know when I said family I meant everyone ." Wait I can't go

"Alice I can't go."

"Oh come on Ness"

"No its not like that. Its just that I have this stuff I have to complete. So I can't come. I'd love too but I can't."

"But Nessie sweety we can't leavee you here alone."Oh boy granny's worried.

"Esme I'll be fine its only a week right. I am big girl"

"You're not even 18."

"But.."  
I was cut off by my dad's voice.

"I'll stay behind and take care of her. So don't worry."

"I don't want to burden you..."

"Nessie you're _never_ a burden to me. I _want_ to take care of you."  
We looked at each other for sometime and then I gave in.

"Then its settled. Nessie and Bro have fun cause we're leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

Soon we said our good byes and started our lifestyle for the week.  
Dad took leave from work. So I got a chance to work on our relationship.

We didn't eat our breakfast yet so we went to the dinning hall to eat some food.  
Soon there was an akward silence between us. One waiting for the other to speak.

"So, Nessie want to play 20 questions."

"Sure. Ask"

"Favourite colour?"

"Huh it changes everyday."

"Whats your favourite colour today?"

"Brown"

"Why?"

"Because... Brown is warm I suppose and its the colour of my mom's eyes." He was thinking thats for sure did I give too much info.I've to break his thoughts.

"Umm fav book."

"Nothing of that sort but I love mystery and suspense."

"Oh"

"Yours?"

"Twilight"

"Wait you don't like Romeo Juliet."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because Well, first of all, he's in love with this Rosaline–don't you think it makes him seem a little fickle? And then, a few minutes after their wedding, he kills Juliet's cousin. That's not very brilliant. Mistake after mistake. Could he have destroyed his own happiness any more thoroughly?"

Dad was gaping at me like I said some gibberish.

"What?"

"Nothing its my thoughts exactly.I used to have arguments with Bella all the time about Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh" that explains it I reminded him of himself.

"Favourite music?"I'm glad he started asking questions again.

This continued at least for an hour. I found a lot of similarities and dissimilarities too. We agreed that we will play this 20 questions every morning at the breakfast table.

Next he helped with the project of mine.(sigh) what a relief. We even played the piano together. Well mostly I days passed by we went fishing.

There I caught to a big fat fish it pulled me with it. Dad held onto me but it pulled both of us into the water. Boy that was fun. At night we pick a movie and watch it. Once we saw "Messengers 1st part.(I hate part 2)" and the heroine reminded us of mom weird right?

Two more days left until they come back. I got invited to a party and Dad insisted on me going.

* * *

There I took a punch. It was unusually nice so I drank more of it and then everything blacked out.

**_Edward's pov:_**

I had really a good time with her. The hole in my chest is almost healed when she's around. After Nessie went to the party I started playing the piano and without knowing I wrote a lullaby and Nessie inspired it. It felt so right for her. I was still playing for myself when I got a call from Nessie.

"Hello I'm Sarah Nessie's friend"

"Yes?"

"Don't panic but Nessie fainted."]

"WHAT!" Oh please be okay.

"No calm down she fainted because she drank punch and the boys mixed some alcohol in it. So would you please come and pick her up."

"Sure I'll be there in 10 mins."

I went their took her in my arms and brought her home. I laid her on the bed and started humming the lullaby for her.

* * *

**_Nessie's pov:_**

Ugh my head feels so heavy. I remember the party and then nothing. I looked around and recognised that I was in my room. Then the door opened and I saw my dad.

"Oh Nessie are you all right?"

"Yeah sorta ow my head, it feels like I've been kicked by a donkey or something. What happened?"

"You're really weak to alcohol aren't you?"

"What?"

"The punch you drank contained some alcohol in it."

"Oh that explains it. Whats the time?"

"Its 11a.m"

"WHAT!"

"You've been asleep for at least 10hrs now."

"Ok I think I'll freshen up ."

"Come downstairs I made breakfast."

"Ok"

* * *

I went to the dining hall and sat down.

"Whats for breakfast?"

"Scrambled eggs."'

"Great."

I ate silently while he read out the headlines.

"I'm finished."

" Nessie"

"Hmm?"

"I want to play something for you."

We sat down at the piano and he started playing a sweet lullaby.

"You inspired it."

"I did?"

"Yes"I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. Too soon it came to an end.

"Thank you"

"Sure. Nessie 20 questions remember?"

"Yeah"

"Tell me about your mother."

"(sigh) well she's really sweet. She loves literature. She's works for xxx as their editor. Sometimes her stories are published in that magazine. She's so matured and lovely. She's my best friend."

"What about your dad?"

"huh its complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up."

"Well I never knew him. She left him when I was still in her."

"Why was he cruel to her?"

"NO never she loves him very much and he loves her too. It broke her heart to do that but she did. Its just that..."

"Its okay don't. I don't like to see those tears in your eyes. It pains me." Now I realized it I was crying. I let my tears dry for a bit and then I asked him.

"What about you?"

"(sigh) mom told you right?"

"Yeah but.."

"I still love my Bella and hope to see her one day, some day."

"What will you do you know when you meet her and she wants to be with you."

"I'll ask her to marry me." There was no doubt in his voice, just longing and love and care.

"What if you learnt she has a kid"

"I'll accept him or her with all my heart."

"Wow"

* * *

Night soon came and we were watching a movie. I was really tired and felt my eyes closing. Then I heard my lullaby and soon fell asleep.

**_Edward's pov:_**

Nessie was sleeping on my shoulder and I was humming her lullaby. She looked so gentle and innocent sleeping like that. She was an angel. I could watch her sleep whole night. Then I remembered our conversation her side of the story felt like a continuation to mine. Strange. I was lost in my thoughts until I heard her mumble something. I stroked her cheek and she snuggled closer to me and whispered

_"I love you Daddy."_

That four words made me leap into the air. but why? confusion again took place. she kept mumbling momma and daddy in her sleep. Whatever this feeling is I don't care. Right now I'm really happy and relaxed. I know I can get a peaceful night sleep without having nightmares of the time Bella left me.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams _Renesme my angel_." Finally arms of sleep took me in.

* * *

**So like it? hate it? tell me your opinions.**

**And please_ Review_. Oh and guys Bella is gonna enter the field next chapter.**

**Until then. See ya soon. **


	10. Mom!

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

******Hey I'm back.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9:Mom!  
**

My birthday is in two weeks and Aunt Ally knowing her is really ecstatic. Even Granny is jumpy. Aunt Ally actually wanted to throw a big party but I asked her not to and surprisingly she gave in. So for my 17th birthday I'm spending it in this big house with my dad and his family and also with Jacob and Vanessa. Nice right?

Actually this morning I talked to mom about spending my birthday with dad's family and she didn't mind it though she didn't know its my dad's family.. She also told me that I was going to get a surprise. I wonder what it is. I've also been in contact with Jake a lot. Actually thats what I'm doing right now talking to Jake on the phone while sitting in the dining hall with rest of the family.

"Yeah okay I'll see you then. Bye." He invited me for a stroll in the park in the evening. I cut the line and looked up and directly saw my pixie aunt's face.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Where are you going for your date?"

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me. You like him right?" I don't know why she got that idea in her mind? why my heart rate quickened? and mostly why my dad jerked his face from the laptop suddenly?

"Alice you're crazy"

"Don't try to change the subject. Come on its written all over your face."

"Alice first thing he is my best friend second, who invited me for a stroll in the park that's all. Nothing more and Nothing less."

"Oooooook why are blushing then?" Traitor cheeks

"I'm not "

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"Not"

"Are"

"Alice stop. Geez I'm going to my room." She just chuckled.

* * *

I was talking to Jake at the park.

"So you're officially invited to my birthday."

"Great nice to know"

"Hmm"

"What about your mom?"

"She told me she is going to give me a surprise."

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Why?"

"Don't you think you dragged it long enough. I mean maybe its time you tell your dad the truth and also your mom about what you're doing."

"Why did you say that?Anyways I don't think I'm ready yet." We both stopped walking.

"Listen before it gets complicated you should tell them. everything."

"Jake.."

"I know you're scared but just do it I know you can."

"(sigh) I'll think about it."

"Good. and about my confession too right?"

"Jake ."

"Sorry I promised to not to rush you."

"You better keep it."

"Kay"

"And thanks for talking to me about this."

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"So you've a parent teacher meeting tomorrow.?" Its night and we're all settled in the hall for a movie. Esme just asked that question.

"Yeah but its not compulsory its just for day scholars and apparently as I'm not in the dorm I'm one of them."

"Sorry Renesme no changing the rule." I already knew that without Rosalie telling me that. Oh and I call her Rosalie nowadays.

"I know Rosalie."

"Alright then maybe one of us could come instead. That is allowed right Rose."I don't like Aunt Ally's tone.

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Well lets see who is free. Mom are you free tomorrow."( Did she just wink?)

"No sorry."

"Dad."

"No I have a tough day tomorrow."

"Ok I myself and Jasper are not free and obviously Rose can't go and Emmet's too busy himself with his team. Which leaves us with only one person. Thanks Edward for going to the meeting." I knew it.

"What?" Didn't he like to come?

"Come on."

"Ok"

"Great then its settled."After we finished as we were walking to our rooms.

"Um Edward."

"Yes?"

"You don't have to come to the meeting."

"You need someone there."

"I'll manage somehow.(he raised his eyebrows) Really I don't want to be a burden or anything."

"(sigh" wow he almost looked angry. "What did I tell you before."

"Always"

"And"

"... that I will never be a burden."

"Exactly. An angel like you can never be a burden to anyone especially me even if she wanted to."

"Thanks."

"Always. Good night, sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"We don't have bugs."he chuckled while answering.

"I hope because I don't want to lose blood here and to itch all the time."

"Haha very funny go to bed."

"Kay."

* * *

After the meeting.

"Thank you for everything."

"Sure."  
We were standing near the entrance gate.

"Listen Edward there's something you should know."

"What"

"Well..."

"It's alright you can tell me anything."

"(sigh) I was scared. am still scared to tell but you must know."

"I'm listening."

"(Deep breath) I am..."

Then I heard a voice calling my name. Who's voice I didn't expect at all.  
I gasped and turned towards her at the same time dad did. We were shocked all three of us and whispered

"Mom"(Nessie)

"Bella"(Edward)

"Edward."(Bella)

* * *

**The End**

**Just kidding One more ch to go. I 'm sorry this chapter is so small. I'm just recovering from a fever.  
**

**Anyways look out for my next ch. How will Edward react? What will Bella do? How will Nessie face it? Its all in the next _ch : Family, finally we are all together._  
**

**BTW don't forget to _Review_. **

**Till next time.  
**


	11. Family

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

******SRC is back further ado lets jump into the final chapter.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: ****Family, finally we are all together.**

_********__The Family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. ~Erma Bombeck  
_

**Edward's POV:**

I can't believe it. There is Bella right there in front of me. The most beautiful woman, my love who I've missed all my life and is the reason for my existence. I whispered her name at the same time she whispered mine. What bothered me was that Nessie called her '_mom_'. I turned towards her and asked her" Nessie did you just call Bella mom?"

She gasped and then hid behind her hair. She was tensed. I kept asking her and she kept quite. I finally turned towards Bella and asked her" Whats going on Bella? Tell me the truth. Is Nessie your daughter I mean biologically." and she replied" Yes". I kept my poker face and asked the question that might change my life forever.

"Who is the father Bella?"She didn't answer. Then I did the math and figured it out. I just have to confirm it.

"Bella is she(takes deep breath). Is Renesme my daughter?" Bella looked guilty and I knew it. How couldn't I see it? She looks so like us. In many ways. The hair colour, the face, the way she rolls her eyes, her crooked smile from me. She has those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that she inherited from Bella. Suddenly everything fell right into place and I remembered what I told Nessie that her story looked like a continuation to mine. It looked that way because it is the continuation. I felt anger boil in me and I shouted at her.

"How could you Bella?"

"I didn't have a choice." she replied.

"Don't tell me you didn't have a choice. You could've told me."

"I didn't want to ruin your career..." she was about to tell something else but I cut her off.

"Ruin my career. RUIN MY CAREER. HOW THE HELL COULD YOU JUMP TO THAT PATHETIC CONCLUSION." I noticed people were watching this and I could see that Nessie was scared of this fight but I didn't care because I was furious that I lost Bella and Nessie because of Bella for no reason.

"But I didn't want us to be a burden to you."Tears were falling from her eyes. At any other time I would have kissed them away but not now I was boiling with anger. I suffered all these yrs because of a fickle reason as this. I noticed Alice and Esme walking towards us.I didn't care. I started shouting again.

"Burden BURDEN to ME. YOU LEAVING ME WAS A BURDEN. i LIVED ALMOST 17 YRS WITHOUT YOU AND MY DAUGHTER IN MY LIFE. hOW COULD DO THIS TO ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED. THE HOLE IN MY CHEST. I WAS LIKE A SOULLESS PUPPET"

"but..." she tried saying something but I cut her off again because i wasn't finished.

"YOU KEPT ME AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER? A DAUGHTER AWAY FROM HER FATHER. HOW COULD YOU?"I would've shouted more if it was for the scream I heard from next to me.

* * *

**Nessie's pov:**

I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't so I screamed falling to the ground closing my ears and eyes.

"STOP IT ALREADY ! please...just..st..op .st." I started crying very hard and Granny wrapped her arms around me. My scream broke the fight. Dad looked at me then at mom and then turned away. He marched straight to his car and drove of.

Aunt Ally hugged my mom and told us that we should probably go home. Mom kept on apologising to me and she didn't stop even after I told her it wasn't her fault. She took dad's words to her heart. I know I can't blame him because he was a wreck when mom left. I just couldn't take mom's crying so I pulled her into a hug and told her that I loved her no matter what. She smiled gratefully and broke into freah tears. It was quite journey to the Mansion. Mom crying in my arms. I just held her. Aunt Ally and Granny kept quite.

We finally arrived and saw Dad's car. Good he came back home. We went inside and saw the whole family there.  
Granddad came towards us and just took mom in his arms and whispered 'Welcome Back my daughter' Everyone were on the same page.

Dad was in his room. We waited but he didn't come out. He asked the food to be sent upstairs. A week passed. All of us started growing anxious. We were all at the dinner table. Mom was blaming herself and Granny & Aunt Ally were trying to calm her down. The whole house had this dark aura. It is so irritating. Its pissing me of.

I got up from my chair suddenly and said"Thats it. I've had it."

Granny asked me,"Nessie what are you doing?"

"I've had it. I mean we're here right? whats done is done. No one is going to be able to change it. So why the hell is he wasting now? I want my family to be happy. The reason I came here was to reunite my mother with her loving family, with her soul mate, my dad. But he just wants to be stubborn and not let the past go. I know it hurts him but I hate the fact that he is curling up into a ball and sitting in a corner living in his dark past and_ I won't buy it_." I started climbing the stairs but a pair of hands stopped me. It was Uncle Jaspers.

"You saw how he reacted. He is not stable right now . You might get hurt."

"I might. might. What I know now is that I'm hurting right now, my mom's hurting, my dad is... I won't give up on him. I won't give on this family. This _hope_ of being _happy together_."

* * *

I made my way to his room and knocked a few times. No answer. I tried the door it didn't open. Then I remembered the tree that could lead me to his balcony. So I went to the tree climbed it and jumped to his balcony. I opened the window and saw him hurled up in a corner.

"Oh Daddy. I won't let you be sad anymore, ever.

* * *

**Hey I thought of breaking this chapter so we have one more chapter to go. It will be the same chapter just part 2. **

**So what do you think of this chapter is it good? Thanks for the advice Emmybaby. Did I improve? All of you readers thank you till now.  
**

**Kfaatcee, Lupita-Twilight-Fan-For-Life, edwardloverxxxx, Hannie597, MiaMelibne, nickie1316 and also hlaura597,owlshungerandros, and guest, and .92(sorry your full name is not coming) for all your support and reviews ofcourse. Thanks for all the favs and follows.  
**

**I can't believe next chapter is the final. I"m getting tears in my eyes. T-T.  
**

**Oh well till my next chapter.  
**

**See ya guys.  
**


	12. Family: 'Hope'

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Hi guys**, **I watched Breaking Dawn part 2 and loved it. The ending was awesome. The arm wrestling was hilarious. I mean Kristen's hand looked so thin and fragile next to Kellan's ha ha. Well here is the final chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 10 part 2: _****Family, finally we are all together:Hope.**  


I came in through the window and saw dad hurled up in a corner._Oh Daddy. I won't let you be sad anymore, ever. _I cautiously made my way towards hi m and whispered."Dad". He looked up startled. He stared into my eyes and then turned away from me and walked towards the bathroom. I caught his arm. He struggled against my grip but when I winced from pain he stopped and looked at me with emotion I could clearly understand: saddness anxiousness, tension, care and love and also _fear_. Then I realised he was scared of losing us. Fear that he will be alone again. Afraid that his heart will be broken again.

I cupped his cheeks and he relaxed a bit. Then I started to speak.

"Daddy I know it hurts but you can't keep on living like this, in fear, I mean we're here right? Mom," He winced a little when I mentioned mom. but I didn't stop." is just downstairs waiting for you."

He then started shaking his head and said." Then why did she leave me? How could she think that I could even live happily without her. Its absolutely RIDICULOUS." I gasped and he calmed a bit and continued again. "Why didn't she tell me? Did she honestly think my career is worth her leaving me. Not only that I didn't even know you existed. Did you know when she left I searched 15 yrs  for her hoping I could meet her. Even if she was happy with.. another ... man I would've lived with the thought she was safe and happy. How could she..." He then broke apart sobbing. I held him and watched him pour it all out. These feelings of loneliness, doubt and fear. After he finally calmed down. I looked straight into his eyes and said,

"You're right it was really silly of her to make this mistake but mistakes happen and no one can do anything to change it. Whats done is done. _Now_ is what matters. Daddy please give her a chance. You know she lied to you when she said that she used you. Just give her a chance. Please."

He looked deep in thought and then said," How ccould I believe her. I mean we're talking about Bella. The most selfless creature I've ever met. How could I let just one sentence break my faith in her. I was an idiot to believe her. to let her go." He then kept his face in his hands. Now irritation started to brew in me. I mean my parents are blaming themselves for what happened in the past. That's it I'm at my limit. Angry tears started to form in my eyes.I spoke, my voice thick with emotion.

"UGH DAD! Stop blaming yourself. We're not having a debate on _whom to blame_. COME ON stop this already. I want happiness, I want my mom and dad to be happy together with me. I want to be with my family. I want to Cry , to fight , to enjoy , to face my problems. TO LIVE with my family. So please stop this already." By the time I came to the end, tears spill out of my eyes and I felt two arms around me comforting me, holding me tight.

* * *

_**Edward's pov:**_

I watched my daughter Renesme shaking and crying as she told what she wanted. Then it hit me. She's right, now is what matters and I should stop living in the past and live the rest of my life with Nessie my daughter, Bella the love of my life: _my __two girls who are the reason for my existence. _

I took her in my arms and tried to calm her. Soon she stopped shaking. I lifted her her face gently and looked straight into her eyes and said," Nessie you're right and I'm sorry. I promise to be happy with my family. I missed almost 17yrs of your life. I'm not going to miss anymore. I'll start to live my life with the most precious girls I love: You and your mom,Bella."

Her face broke into a beautiful smile. She hugged me and whispered thank you and then she asked me about what I'm going to do with Bella. I just smile at her and she understood. We made our way downstairs. I saw my family sitting in the dining room with Bella sobbing and I could see the guilt she's feeling and the rest trying to console her. IT broke my heart to see her like that. I called out to her and gestured her towards the garden so that we can talk privately.

I turned towards her. We gazed into each others eyes. Love evident in them.

Bella said," I'm so sorry Edward. I really am. I'm so cruel to keep a daughter and father away from each other. I'm so sorry." I felt so bad. I should'nt have said that. I took her in my arms. poor thing she was startled by my action. I started caressing her cheeks to calm her down. I kissed her tears and said," Bella I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have let you go." I was interrupted by her.

"Don't say that. If it is anyone's fault its m.." I closed her mouth and said," Will you let me finish?" I let go after she nodded.

"Listen Nessie knocked dome sense into me and I decided that whats done is done. I won't miss anymore of my life with you. So all I ask is will you stay with me." She took a sharp breath, then relaxed and said," Yes of course." I replied" That's all I need to know.".And I kissed her as gentle as a whisper. The electricity we felt when we first touched each other sprung again. I reminisced her face as she mine. We held onto each other, after we broke the kiss. Then we kissed again more urgent now. After what felt like forever we broke apart and leaned our heads towards each other.

We then heard music playing. I turned towards the music coming from my piano. We both looked at each other and spoke our daughter's name, then chuckled and made our way to the music room. Everyone were present there listening to Nessie's playing.

The music ended on a gentle note and the Nessie turned towards us and said," This piece is called '_Hope' ._"

_**The**_ _**End**_.

* * *

**Finished.**

**(Sigh) I'm gonna miss writing this story but there is a _treat_ for you guys.**

** LOOK OUT FOR THE EPILOUGE. SO ITS NOT OVER YET.  
**

**Till then  
**

**Love ya guys.  
**


	13. Epilogue

******Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Will, Annie and Dan.**

**Hi everyone it's me again back with the epilogue. Here you go.**

* * *

**EPILOGUE:  
**

Everything's finally settled. Mom and me officially moved into the mansion and now mom & Dad are really happy together. They are so happy and mushy these days that I keep reminding them I'm here. Uncle Bear which is what I call Uncle Em these days keeps on making fun of them and they keep on ignoring him. well dad ignores him, mom like always blushes. Aunt Ally though I love her is dragging us girls for looong shopping trips commenting on mine and mom's lack of dressing stylishly.

I sat at the piano and started playing "Hope". I was so immersed in the music that when I felt someone sitting beside me I stopped my playing. I looked at the person beside me. There he was, my dad, happy as ever. He smiled and said," Happy 17th Birthday Angel?"I smiled. Dad started calling me Angel and I really like it." Thanks daddy"

Then I saw my mom standing at the door looking adoringly towards us. I went towards and hugged her. She whispered happy birthday to me and I thanked her. Soon I was tackled by the whole family. Everyone wished me. I know my today is gonna be just perfect.

* * *

I was talking on the phone with Jake. He was trying to convince me to go out on a date with him tomorrow. Desperately I might add. After he started begging me, I gave in. I was having a private party with only my family. After I finished talking to Jake, I was bombarded with questions from Aunt Ally and Aunt Rose. Even mom and granny were listening in.

I was soon saved by dad. He looked so I don't know angry. I was curious so I asked him," Daddy are you angry?I thought you like Jake" he sighed and answered," Nessie I do like him. I just don't like the idea of you dating him." I was about to ask him why but he cut me off "Nessie I just got you back and I don't want to give you to anyone. I may seem like a overprotective father but still I just can't help it. I don't want to hand over my baby girl to anyone for the matter." I smiled lovingly and hugged and then whispered," Daddy you'll never lose me. I'll always be your little girl." he then returned the hug.

* * *

I was getting ready for my private family party oh I almost forgot, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee came here three days ago. My grandparents were really getting along together. That's a relief.

Anyways back to the present I'm getting dressed by Aunt Ally and Aunt Rose so you can imagine my situation. After what seemed like a death torture I was allowed to look in the mirror. Wow I looked so pretty. Then I heard my mother whisper that I looked beautiful. I soon made my way downstairs. As I was stepping on the final step. I heard music. I quickly went to the music room and saw my Daddy playing my lullaby for me.

It came to an end too soon. I then realised that all the women were crying and men absolutely beaming with happiness. i felt my tears run down my cheeks. Daddy came towards me and hugged me then kissed my forehead and then mom also came before me and repeated it. Then they presented a heart shaped locked written on it 'Our Love'. Inside their was a picture of both of them on either side. I hugged them with all I've got and whispered 'thank you and that this the best gift ever.'

I then turned towards my family . Soon there were huggings and kissings and also Presents. After some time everyone were dancing. I was dancing with Dan and then Daddy came towards me and asked for a dance. We were dancing under the stars and then I said those words I wanted to tell him from the first time I met him," As constant as the stars above know that I'll always love you Daddy." He broke into a smile which was so wide that his face was not enough. He then whispered back," As constant as the stars above know that I'll always love you Renesme, my angel ."

After the song ended he let go and made his way towards mom. I stopped him and asked what was he doing. He then said," Don't you remember Ness when you asked me if I ever saw Bella again and if she wanted me like i wanted her what would I do? I'm doing it." He then made my mother stand up and then he got down on one knee. Oh My God he's proposing to her.

He then said," Isabella Marie Swan many things happened in our life, many misunderstandings, but the way I love you never changed and never will change. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Cullen?" My mom simply whispered yes as she was at a loss of then placed the ring gently where it would remain forever.

I then went and hugged and said." I'm planning wedding. No arguments Aunt Ally. Oh boy this is gonna be perfect. I LOVE ALL OF YOU." Life is gonna be perfect.

* * *

**Its over finally. I'm really gonna miss writing this story(sigh). **

**All of you thanks for your support. You all encouraged me so much. _I LOVE YOU ALL_.  
**

**If you thought that this ch was short then I'm sorry but I wanted it to be short and sweet.  
**

**Once again thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows.  
**

**Hey don't forget to check out my new BXE Fanfic" Who Does Your Heart Beat For?" I already finished 2 chapters and I gonna post the 3rd chapter tomorrow.  
**

**Oh here are the tunes or songs I thought as I was writing this story:  
**

Nessie's lullaby: Moonlight by Yiruma

Bella's lullaby: Bella's lullaby by Carter Burwell

Hope: Hope by Yiruma

Nessie's song in ch 3:Breath me by Sia.

Try them they're really good.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:  
**

**Guys I'm having a turmoil inside. I need your help desperately. I want to write three stories:  
**

**1. It is BXE fanfic where Bella starts her high school at the prestigious school of"XXXX". Its basically a Romance/Friendship story. Its also a story of music. Edward, Emmet, Jasper and Jacob are a very famous band. Go through the experience of Bella facing love, friendship, hurt and happily ever after. All canon pairings except Jacob and Leah. Personally I like Jacob and Leah as a couple.  
**

**2. Bella gets adopted by the cullens. Cullens are Vampires. You know the plot right?  
**

**3. Renesme has a twin sister Karen. Just keep Karen also in the Breaking Dawn. SO, it is after Breaking Dawn Mostly it is a sister bonding story. No villans. The genre can also be Humor.  
**

**Please select a story for me to try. Pretty please.  
**


End file.
